


Fantasize

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Ball Gag, Fucking Machine, Gen, Hero Worship, Masturbation, Omega!Varkon, Voice Kink, knotting.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Varkon loves Zarkon’s voice, more than he can say.
Relationships: Zarkon/Varkon (Voltron), Zarkon/Varkon one sided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about Varkon using voice recordings of Zarkon to get himself off when he’s done with work. So here we are!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Is not beta read.

It was a guilty little secret that he loved the sound of the Emperor's voice.

Ever since that first time he had heard it, his first day on the job at the mall, it had done something to him. The way that deep, gravelly voice just rumbles when Zarkon spoke normally, or how it morphed into something commanding, and loud like the roar of a star lion.

It made Varkon so wet. He had say through that entire shift squirming and waiting for it to be over and could return to his quarters to tend to himself.

Even now when he returned home from a long day of catching criminals and chasing off shop lifters, that voice still made him feel something inside him stir. Something needy, and desperate that made everything hard to focus on. Varkon was thankful for his hover scooter so that he wouldn't be seen walking funny from how wet he was.

A quiet noise leaves him as he leans against his door and slowly reaches down to grope between his thighs. Just a little something to alleviate the ache his slit gives off as he walks to his bedroom, closing it behind him.

Once he's made sure his communicator was put on silent, his door locked and closes the curtains to his window overlooking the mall, Varkon then puts his earbuds in.

"All right let's see..." he starts undressing as he looks over his audio recordings of Zarkon's voice giving out grand speeches and war rallies that he had bribed Quartermaster Janka into giving him copies of.

When he was completely stripped he pulled out a box. Then he walked to the corner of his room and pulls out the greatest piece of tech he had ever purchased; a fucking machine with interchangeable dildos, multiple settings and was adjustable. As he opened the box, Varkon purrs as he pulls out his favorite dildo; one shaped after an alpha galra's cock with sensors made to know when he was cumming so the fake knot would inflate.

He picks up a big blue ballgag that he slips into his mouth, spreading his lips open before he attaches the toy and turns around on his hands and knees. He situated himself and holds remote in his hands as fresh slick drips from his needy slit. He hadn't even started his recording yet and already he was excited.

As he made sure the machine as positioned right and he had the cock pressing at his twitching folds, he puts his ear buds in and makes sure the gag is secured.

Without further delay he starts the recording.

_"My fellow galra..."_

A shudder runs through Varkon as he turns on his machine. His wet slit clenches when he feels the machine pressing the tip into him slowly.

_"..for millenia we have turned a blind eye to the problems of the universe around us. We allowed ourselves to become jaded and depend far too much on others who take advantage of our good intentions..."_

Varkon blushes as he slips his hand down, moaning through the gag quietly as he rubs at his clit. He pulls a pillow to place under his stomach and head so to better support himself. He imagines the Emperor's hand rubbing his sensitive bud while that cock begins to sheathe itself inside him completely. His soft thighs shake softly as he starts to drool softly.

When he presses a button to angle the machine just so, he gasps when the tip brushes just so over his spot.

_"...now I implore you all to rise up with me! To put an end to the corruption and destruction in this universe and bring about peace and order that the traitor Alfor had only dreamed of! To universes beyond our own...!"_

"Mmm...Mmm...! Oohnmmmm...!" Varkon curls his toes as he moans through the gag.

This was his favorite speech. It was the one that had inspired him to serve as a security guard when he couldn't be a soldier. Slick gushes from his slit as he turns the setting up to be fucked harder. He starts to moan louder as he shakes ans lpwers his ears, closing his eyes.

He can imagine that it's his Emperor slamming into him, knowing how to fuck him just right and making him lost in pleasure. A guttural moan leaves him as more drool dribbles out around the gag and down his chin.

_"With all of you we can be the great Empire we once were! Let us make our ancestors proud of us once more...!"_

Varkon's hips starts to bounce back to meet the thrusts as he whimpers with need. Stars the things Zarkon's voice does ro him...it didn't matter if it was a recording, or real life and he didn't care that it was never directed at him personally. The great and mighty Emperor, Black Paladin to the greatest weapon in all the cosmos, hero and leader to the Galra.

A squeal leaves Varkon as he feels the knot starting to catch on to his rim when he sets the pace at the highest setting.

_"Rise up and conquer! VREPIT SA!"_

Varkon slumps and shakes with a muffled scream around the gag as he feels his slit spasm and clench down around the toy when the knot inflates deep inside him. The fucking machine turns off when Varkon turns it off suddenly and whines as he rocks his hips a bit from that wonderful filling feeling.

He loved how full he felt, imagining it was Zarkon knotting him and filling him up so nicely.

Even if he knows that this would never happen, he could still enjoy the fantasy of it, and be lost in the pleasure of it.

It doesn't stop him from hoping one day he can show the Emperor his devotion however he saw fit.


End file.
